Las Aventuras de la Compañía: 1er Libro
by The Balrog of Altena
Summary: Terminado Tras salir de Minas de Moria, la Compañía recibe un mensaje para que vayan al Bosque Negro.
1. Introducción

** Las aventuras de la Compañía: La deshonra del Bosque Negro**  
  
Primer libro de la colección: Las aventuras de la Compañía  
  
Por The Balrog of Altena  
  
  
Introducción:  
  
La Compañía del Anillo fue formada por nueve hombres con un mismo propósito. Lo más importante que les permitira a llevar a cabo ése propósito, era que se ayudasen mutuamente y luchasen con valentía codo con codo, pero para eso se necesita amistad. La amistad entre los miembros de la Compañía era el punto clave que les daba fuerzas a continuar y a conseguir el triunfo de sus actos.  
  
Seguramente muchos de los que los vieron partir de Rivendel pensarían que no llegarían muy lejos. ¿No suena extraño poner el destino de la Tierra Media en las manos de tan sólo nueve hombre completamente distintos entre sí? En primer lugar estaban los cuatro hobbits. Los más pequeños de la Compañía y los más indefensos también, sin duda, pero también los más amistosos y cuyas palabras y actos levantaban ánimos a toda la Compañía y más que una sonrisa en cada rostro. Eran Frodo Bolsón, el Portador del Anillo; Samsagaz Gamhi (al que todos llamaron Sam), su fiel sirviente, jardinero y mejor amigo; Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Tuk, ambos primos (a los que son llamados Merry y Pippin respectivamente)  
  
Después estaba el Mago Gandalf, anciano y con mucha experiencia, por lo que se convirtió en su guía en todas las decisiones y por todos los senderos ya peligrosos como apacibles. Un hombre borde, parecía aveces, pero sólo cuando estaba de mal humor, porque en su mayoría de tiempo era un anciano alegre y hasta cariñoso con sus amigos hobbits. Algo que no era de extrañar, porque les conocía desde que eran unos renacuajos y amaba a la Comaraca tanto como ellos.  
  
Estaban los dos humanos Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn y Boromir, hijo de Denethor. Buena elección en la compañía por su destreza en la lucha y fuerza y resistencia natural en los humanos. Sin mencionar la utilidad de los conocimientos de Aragorn en la cura mediante plantas y hierbas, que aprendió de los Elfos durante su juventud y de sus cualidades como rastreador de huellas (como todo Montaraz). Los dos hombre leales de buen corazón se encariñaron enseguida con los hobbits también y agradecían enormemente la compañía de Gandalf el Gris, respetaban la fuerza de voluntad de Gimli el enano y admiraban al elfo Legolas.  
  
Otro miembro de la Compañía es, como había dicho antes, Gimli hijo de Gloin, descendiente de los enanos de la Minas de Kazah Dûm ( o Minas de Moria en la lengua común). Los enanos son mayoritariamente conocidos por su ambición y egoísmo, aunque Gimli demostró que todos los rumores no son ciertos. Esgrimiendo siempre su hacha con entusiasmo frente a los peligros, demostró su gran valentía. Podía ser bajo de altura, pero eso no medía su corazón. Estableció fácilmente amistad entre todos los miembros, incluyendo al elfo, en cuyo principio no se había llevado del todo bien. Pero así como avanzaron también estrecharon su amistad hasta convertirse en los mejores amigos que podía haber. Podría decirse que formaron la primera amistad entre elfos y enanos desde los días oscuros. Pero eso no viene al cabo con esta historia, porque tiene lugar a los principios de la formación de la Compañía del Anillo, cuando aun no se había formado tal amistad, aunque sí había respeto y confianza entre ellos.  
  
Y el ultimo de la Compañía era Legolas, Príncipe Elfo del Bosque Negro, hijo de Thranduil. Podría decirse como uno de los mejores miembros de la Compañía. Ante todo, era leal y poseía muchos dones útiles para la Compañía: era ligero e incansable, extremadamente hábil con el tiro con arco, buena mano con los animales y con la perfecta vista de los Elfos, que pueden distinguir una paloma de un cuervo gris a miles de lenguas de distancia. Como elfo era de rostro inexpresivo, por lo que nadie de la Compañía, excepto Aragorn, que vivió largo tiempo con los elfos, podía saber lo que pensaba o sentía. Eso era algo normal entre los elfos: no mostrar el sufrimiento, tristeza e incluso alegría, lo que no significan que no tengan tales sentimientos. Esta primera historia de la colección Las Aventuras de la Compañía, se centra en Legolas y en como empezó a expresar sus sentimientos en su rostro y en sus palabras, tal como hacen los demás miembros de la Compañía.   
  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: Aquí está la introducción. pero pronto llegará el siguiente capítulo (aun no estoy segura de si hacer la historia en diferentes capítulos y en uno entero, así que no e exactamente cuando tardaré) Por favor, dejadme vuestro reviews. y si crees que os gusta mi estilo para escribir no dudéis en leer mis otros fics, la mayoría de ellos sobre el videojuego Zelda. ¡Hasta pronto espero!_  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Una llamada al Bosque Negro

_Las aventuras de la Compañía: La deshonra del Bosque Negro  
  
  
Capítulo 1ro: Una llamada al Bosque Negro  
  
_ La Compañía acababa de cruzar el puente de Khazad-dûm corriedo tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían. El último era Gandalf, que no llegó a cruzar. Se quedó de pie, a medio puente, esperando la llegada del Balrog, que les seguía de muy cerca.   
  
"¡No puedes pasar!" gritó Gandalf imponente.  
  
"¡Gandalf!" gritó Frodo, mirando aterrado como el Balrog empuñaba su espada de fuego para atacar al mago.  
  
"Soy siervo del fuego secreto, administrador de la llama de Anor. ¡Tu fuego oscuro es en vano, llama de Udûn!" siguió gritando Gandalf alzando su vara en el aire justo en el momento en que el Balrog le golpeaba con su espada de fuego. Hubo un estallido de luz blanca que cayó al abismo como gotas de agua resplandecientes: Gandalf había detenido el golpe del Balrog con un escudo mágico. Aun así, el Balrog desenfundó ahora su látigo de fuego. "¡Regresa a la sombra!"- continuó Gandalf - "¡¡No... puedes... pasar!!" Dio un poderoso golpe en el suelo del puente con su vara, estallando un relámpago de cegadora luz blanca que se perdió en la oscuridad de las minas. El demonio dio un paso adelante, echando llamas y calor por su piel con cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero no dio más de uno, porque el puente se derrumbó bajo sus pies con un fuerte estruendo, justo hasta donde Gandalf había golpeado con la vara, que se mezcló con los rugidos del malvado Balrog, no lamentándose por haber perdido la batalla, sino rugiendo de furia.  
  
Parecía que la batalla había finalizado y ,viendo al Balrog caer precipicio abajo, la Compañía suspiró de alivio. Mas su alivio no duró mucho. El Balrog tuvo la sangre fría de mover su látigo de fuego una vez más para agarrar el pie de Gandalf, que descuidadamente ya había bajado la guardia y se disponía a volver con sus compañeros. El anciano mago gritó al ser arrastrado precipicio abajo, pero tuvo la agilidad de agarrase a los restos que quedaban del puente de Khazad-dûm. Pero no aguantaría mucho. Gandalf lo notaba en sus viejas y débiles manos.  
  
"¡Gandalf!" gritó Frodo echando a correr hacia su amigo mago, pero Boromir, que estaba a su lado, la agarró en seguida para que no se acercase.   
  
"¡No! ¡No!" gritaba Boromir. No podían correr el riesgo de que el puente se derrumbara y perdieran a ambos guía y Portador del Anillo. Aun a pesar de la enorme fuerza de Boromir, Frodo se agitaba violentamente en un esfuerzo de liberarse y correr en la ayuda de Gandalf. Cuando de repente se detuvo en seco y miró a Gandalf a los ojos. Éste le miraba también, y de una manera que Frodo nunca olvidaría: le miraba como si se estuviera despidiendo de él.  
  
"¡Corred insensatos!" dijo Gandalf. Y cayó.  
  
"¡Nooooooooo! ¡Gaaannndddaaalf! ¡Noo! ¡Nooo!" gritaba Frodo con desesperación mientras que Boromir ya le había tomado en brazos como a un niño y se lo llevaba fuera de las minas junto a los otros hobbits, Legolas y Gimli. Mas Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, no se movió. Quedó un instante paralizado, mirando fijamente justo en el lugar donde Gandalf había caído.  
  
"¡Aragorn!" gritó Boromir viendo como el hombre no parecía tener intenciones de moverse y viendo a demás cómo se acercaban una horda de trasgos y orcos armados con sus arcos desde el otro lado del puente. Tras oír la llamada de Boromir, Aragorn reaccionó y corrió también hacia la salida, mientras varias flechas silbaban muy cerca de él.  
  
  
Después de tres días de viaje dentro de las minas, por fin volvían a ver la luz del sol. Y pensaban recibir ese momento con alegría, pero no fue así, porque uno de ellos no había podido salir de Moria. Agotados y abatidos por la pena, Sam, Merry y Pippin se dejaron caer al suelo y lloraron amargamente. Pippin parecía el más afectado de todos y yacía tumbado en el suelo llorando y sollozando con fuerza mientras que Merry le acariciaba y estrujaba en un intento de consolarlo.  
  
Boromir agarraba a Gimli, que intentaba volver a entrar en las minas de Moria, aun sabiendo que no podía salvar a Gandalf, hasta que los dos se dejaron vencer por la cruda realidad y lloraron silenciosamente y en pie.  
  
Legolas, por su parte, seguía de pie, no abatido por el cansancio ni la pena. Pero mostrando confusión en su rostro. ¿Qué había acabado de pasar? ¿Dónde estaba Gandalf? ¿Por qué lloraban todos? La muerte era algo que él no acababa de entender, ya que no era algo normal en la gente de su raza. Sólo una vez había perdido a un amigo y de eso hacía más de mil años. Mas tuvo una extraña sensación que pocas veces tenía: sintió pena y tristeza.  
  
Aragorn limpió la sangre de orco que manchaba el filo de Andúril "¡Legolas!"-dijo-"¡Qué se levanten!" Y el Elfo obedeció, tomando a Merry por la mano, pero el hobbit no parecía que iba a levantarse y aun menos Pippin, que yacía sobre su lecho llorando.  
  
"¡Dales un momento, por piedad!" gritó Boromir a Aragorn.  
  
"¡Para el anochecer esto será un hormiguero de orcos! ¡Debemos ir a los bosques de Lothlórien! ¡Vamos, Boromir!" Tenía razón. Boromir asintió y ayudó a los hobbits a levantarse. Aragorn tomó a Sam y le puso en pie "Arriba Sam" dijo gentilmente y el hobbit se secó las lágrimas asintiendo.  
  
Frodo se alejaba de la Compañía, pero no fue muy lejos porque Aragorn le llamó y tuvo que volver con los demás, andando pesadamente mientras una sola lágrima recorría su mejilla.  
  
  
No hacía más do dos horas que andaban por campos pedregosos, rumbo a Lothlórien. Aragorn les guiaba delante (ahora que Gandalf no estaba, Aragorn había tomado el puesto de líder y guía), tras él andaban Legolas y Gimli, éste último con la cabeza gacha. Siguiéndoles de cerca estaba Boromir, pero de vez en cuando se detenía y miraba atrás esperando a los hobbits, que iban los últimos y un trecho más lejos. Merry andaba sin dificultades y Sam no parecía tenerlas tampoco. Frodo andaba más pesadamente y con la cabeza gacha, mientras que Pippin debía ser sostenido y arrastrado por Merry y Sam.  
  
Legolas alzó la vista como llamado por alguien y Aragorn se dio cuenta. "¿Qué ocurre Legolas? ¿Qué oyen tus oídos de elfo?"  
  
"Una lechuza bate su alas hacia aquí" dijo él, mirando en el horizonte, donde un pájaro se acercaba volando, demasiado lejos para que Aragorn o Gimli dijeran por cierto que era una lechuza. Pero tan pronto como estuvo más cerca pudieron distinguir la hermosa ave blanca. Llevaba algo atado en su pata izquierda. "Es una lechuza del Reino del Bosque Negro" añadió Legolas acercándose a la ave y extendiendo el brazo en el aire, donde la lechuza aterrizó y permaneció hasta que Legolas desató el trozo de papel que había en su pata.  
  
"¿Qué dice? ¿Quién lo envía?" preguntó Aragorn ansioso.   
  
"La envía mi padre, Thranduil, Rey del Reino de los Bosques. Reclama inmediatamente mi presencia" - Legolas arrugó el papel - "Tal vez quiera que le informe sobre los útlimos acontecimientos y le dé buenas nuevas"   
  
"Si seguimos rumbo este en lugar de dar giro al sur llegaremos al puente que cruza el Río Grande hacia los Bosques Negros"- los demás llegaron junto a ellos -"Después seguiríamos rumbo norte por los lindes del bosque hasta el Paso de los Elfos. Desde allí tú podrías guiarnos hasta el Reino. Luego sólo habríamos que seguir el curso del Río Rápido hacia el sur y volver rumbo oeste al puente por el Camino Viejo"  
  
"¿Iremos al Bosque Negro?"- preguntó Frodo, hablando por primera vez desde que salieron de Moria - "Bilbo me contó muchas historias acerca del bosque. Historias de cuando él estuvo allí, con los enanos"   
  
"Sí, iremos. Pero no nos demoraremos mucho. Y cuando lleguemos a Lothlórien pasaremos menos tiempo allí del que teníamos previsto" dijo Aragorn.  
  
"Bilbo me dijo que el bosque estaba invadido por enormes arañas que se alimentan de carne humana" continuó Frodo.  
  
"No te preocupes por eso. Legolas nos guiará por caminos seguros, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Eso haré" -dijo el elfo - "No encontraréis ningún peligro por los caminos que os llevaré"  
  
  
Así partieron y cuando las diminutas estrellas se posaron en el firmamento ya habían llegado al puente del Río Grande. Allí pasarían la noche, con el monótomo sonido del agua fluyendo rápida y poderosamente río abajo. Eran tres días de camino hasta llegar al prado de Beorn y seis días más hasta el Paso de los Elfos a través del Bosque Negro. Encendieron un fuego y después de comer un delicioso ciervo cazado por Aragorn y cocinado por Sam, se echaron todos a dormir, menos Legolas, que le tocaba la primera guardia.  
  
Legolas mantenía la vigilia sin cansancio. Era normal que los elfos aguantasen el sueño y se mantuvieran en pie y sin cerrar los ojos durante varios días si es era realmente necesario. Sabía que los demás estaban dormidos, pero no profundamente, pues se despertaban de vez en cuanto, probablemente pensando en Gandalf. El único que parecía dormir profundamente era el enano, que no dejaba de roncar ruidosamente. Pero Frodo no dormía esa noche. Legolas podía sentir su tristeza. A demás, aquella noche casi no había probado bocado, al igual que Pippin (algo muy extraño en él ya que es el más tragón de la Compañía). Y Pippin tampoco pegaba ojo, y Legolas sabía que el hobbit estaba llorando. Al final el hobbit Pippin se levantó y se alejó de la Compañía, queriendo pasar un rato a solas.  
  
"No te alejes mucho, Pippin" le dijo Legolas, mas Pippin ni le miró y se alejó un trecho donde podía estar totalmente a solas ya oscuras.  
  
A más de media noche terminó el turno de Legolas y despertó a Aragorn, ya que le tocaba a él la vigilancia. El hombre se frotó los ojos y enseguida estuvo bien despierto y dispuesto para montar guardia.  
  
"_Quel Kaime_" le susurró Aragorn y el elfo asintió.  
  
"_Hannon le_"   
  
Legolas se estaba tumbando cuando Aragorn le llamó pareciendo alarmado.  
  
"¿Dónde está Pippin?" preguntó. Legolas le indicó el lugar donde se encontraba, señalando con el dedo.  
  
"Ahí, entre la oscuridad. Parecía querer estar solo. Por eso le dejé ir, sin que se alejara demasiado" Aragorn suspiró mostrando pena en sus ojos. Ya no dijo nada más. Se levantó y se acercó al hobbit. Tal vez un poco de charla le animaría más que la propia soledad. Aragorn estaba preocupado porque se había dado cuenta que no había comido prácticamente nada aquel día.  
  
Pippin se había acurrucado junto a un árbol, rodeándose las piernas con sus brazos y apoyando su cara sobre las rodillas. No se dio cuenta que Aragorn estaba a su lado hasta que el Montaraz habló.  
  
"¿Pippin?" El hobbit se sobresaltó y miró a Aragorn, aunque no podía verle la cara por la oscuridad, al igual que el hombre al hobbit. "Lo siento. No pretendía asustarte"- habló Aragorn en seguida y sentándose a su lado. Como había dicho antes, no podía verle la cara, pero sentía la tristeza de Pippin.  
  
"Entiendo que sientas tristeza por la muerte de Gandalf" -dijo el Montaraz - "pero no deberías dejar que eso te impida seguir adelante" Pippin no respondió. Sólo se frotó los ojos con la mano. "Pippin"- dijo Aragorn poniendo esta vez su mano sobre el hombro del hobbit - "Todos hemos llorado su muerte, y tú más que nadie. Ya les has dado tus respectos y te has despedido de él, pero creo que estás llevando las cosas demasiado lejos; no ha comido nada, ni has dicho nada en todo el día, sin mencionar que no has dejado de llorar para tener un descanso. ¿Y ahora no duermes? Si continuas así caerás enfermo"  
  
"Fue mi culpa..." dijo Pippin en un hilo de voz.  
  
"¿Qué...? ¿Qué quieres decir?"  
  
Rápidas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Pippin "Fue _mi_ culpa que Gandalf muriera... Y casi mato a Frodo también... Si no hubiera sido tan insensato y no hubiese tocado ese esqueleto..."  
  
Entonces Aragorn comprendió. Estaba hablando de cuando dejó caer sin querer el esqueleto de un enano por el pozo causando un gran ruido. Después de aquello habían llegado los orcos y el trol. "Oh, Pippin. No fue tu culpa. Nadie podía saber que eso ocurriría. Seguramente esos orcos ya sabían que estábamos ahí. Nos habrían atacado de todas formas y el Balrog habría despertado"  
  
"¡Pero si Gandalf tenía razón!" - alzó la voz Pippin - "¡Soy un insensato! ¡Siempre os meto en problemas con mis estupideces! ¡No soy más que un estorbo!" Ahora Aragorn puso su otra mano en el otro hombro de Pippin y se acercó más a él.  
  
"Pippin. ¿Cómo puedes decir estas cosas de ti mismo? Si fuera así, yo no estaría ahora en esta Compañía. Admito que en un principio tuve mis dudas, pero ahora digo que no elegiría otros compañeros para afrontar el peligro. Probaste tu fuerza en las Minas de Moria. Te enfrentaste valientemente contra el trol de las cavernas y le vencimos gracias a ti. No lo olvides. tu fuiste le que le clavó la espada en la nuca para que Legolas le atravesase el cuello con la flecha"  
  
Pippin gimoteó. "¿De verdad piensas así?"  
  
"Te hablo sinceramente. Yo nunca miento"  
  
Entonces Pippin se echó a llorar otra vez y Aragorn le rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la cabecita del hobbit sobre su pecho. Así se mantuvieron un rato hasta que, vencido por el cansancio, Pippin quedó profundamente dormido en el lecho de Aragorn.  
  
Legolas no se había acostado. Estaba con los demás junto a la hoguera, pero no se había tumbado. Había estado escuchando la conversación de Pippin y Aragorn, y no podía dejar de observarles con sus magníficos ojos de elfo. Se decía a sí mismo que las otras razas de la tierra media eran muy diferentes a la suya. Y les admiraba. ¿No podría llegar nunca él a ser como ellos? Vio como Frodo se levantaba y se acercaba a ellos. Decidió que ya era hora de echarse a dormir.  
  
  
Frodo andaba silenciosamente (como es normal en los hobbits) pero de todos modos Aragorn le oyó acercarse. El hobbit se arrodilló frente a ellos y miró a Pippin mostrando preocupación en sus enormes ojos azules. "¿Se encuentra bien?" - dijo.  
  
"Estará bien" - respondió Aragorn - "Sólo necesita un poco de reposo. ¿Y tú, Frodo, cómo estás? No has dormido tampoco"  
  
"No puedo dejar de pensar en Gandalf" - respondió él - "No puedo creer que haya muerto... Le hecharé de menos"  
  
"Todos lo haremos" - dijo Aragorn con una mirada compasiva. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Frodo tenía el rostro pálido y agotado - "¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien, Frodo? No tienes buen aspecto"  
  
"Oh, no te preocupes. Aun estoy aun poco dolorido por el golpe que me dio el trol. Eso es todo"  
  
"¡El trol!" - recordó Aragorn - "¡Se me había olvidado por completo! Han pasado tantas cosas... Perdóname Frodo. Deja que me asegure que no tienes ninguna herida grave" Dicho esto, Aragorn se levantó llevando a Pippin en brazos y le dejó dormido junto al fuego. Luego volvió su atención a Frodo e hizo que se quitara la malla de mithril. Como había pensado, Frodo tenía una enorme marca en el pecho. La marca de un fuerte golpe.  
  
No tenía buen aspecto, así que buscó en la bolsa de Sam hasta encontrar hojas de athelas. Tomó tres y las hervió en un poco de agua. el aire se llenó con el dulce y fortaleciente aroma de las athelas y Frodo ya se sintió mejor en sólo aspirarlo. Incluso los que dormían parecían respirar más aliviados en sus sueños.   
  
Luego tomó las hojas y las frotó en la herida de Frodo y la empapó con el agua caliente también. Instantáneamente, Frodo ya se sintió mucho mejor. Era como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Y después de beber unos sorbos de aquella agua se sintió completamente bien del todo.  
  
Le dio las gracias a Aragorn mientras se abrochaba las ropas y se fue a la cama. Aragorn aun debía seguir con la vigilancia hasta que le llegase el turno a Merry. Frodo llegó al lecho donde se había acostado junto a Sam y se acomodó de nuevo. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos miró a legolas, que hablaba en sueños diciendo: _Amin hiraetha..._  
  
  
_"¡Esto es inadmisible! ¡Inadmisible!_" _- El Rey Elfo golpeó la mesa con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que varios vasos de cristal cayeran y se rompieran en pedazos. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hijo y sus largas ropas de tonos marrones que recordaban a los jóvenes árboles frescos en la primavera se movieron en el aire como pájaros batiendo sus alas. Tenía los ojos imponentes y azules, y su pelo era largo y rubio (peinado al estilo élfico) y una corona tallada en oro y llena de esmeraldas verdes, que echaban destellos como estrellas en la noche, le adornaba la frente_ - _"¡¿Y tú te atreves a llamarte hijo mío?! ¡¿Cuántas veces tendrás que cometer el mismo error?! ¡ No eres más que un fracasado! ¡Deshonras a la familia!¡Le wethrine amin!"  
  
Legolas permanecía arrodillado ante el Rey, su padre, con la cabeza agachada y con una mano en e pecho. Una muestra de respecto_. _"Padre. Heruamin. Amin..."  
  
"¡Aun no he terminado!" - gritó el Rey Elfo interrumpiéndole - "¡Has tenido muchos fracasos y me has fallado otras veces, pero ésta ya ha ido demasiado lejos! ¡Después de esto ahora estoy seguro de que no mereces el título de Príncipe_ _y heredero e Hijo de Thranduil!" - no era la primera vez que se lo decía. Legolas permanecía impasible: su rostro no cambió. Tan sólo miraba el suelo sin ninguna expresión en la cara; ni tristeza, ni furia, ni odio... nada.  
  
"Pero padre, heruamin, Gollum es una criatura silgilosa como un zorro y escurridiza como un pez..." - intentó explicarse Legolas.  
  
"¡Silencio! ¡No tolero que intentes excusarte! ¡No hay excusa para tus frecuentes fallos! ¡No entiendo de donde salió un elfo tan poco ágil, tan inútil! ¡Y en todos estos años aun no manejas el tiro con arco a la perfección! ¡¿Cuando dejarás de ser un fracasado?!" El Rey le dio la espalda a su hijo, furioso como estaba.   
  
"Perdóneme padre. Amin hiraetha. Amin hiraetha" dijo Legolas sin ningún cambio en su rostro y con voz inexpresiva también.  
  
"Te diré lo que harás" - volvió a decir el Rey, esta vez bajando el tono de voz pero no calmando su furia - "Irás ahora mismo a Rivendel, a La Casa de Elrond, y le informarás a Elrond en persona sobre tu desastroso fallo. Le pedirás disculpas por haber dejado escapar a aquella criatura Gollum"  
  
"Eso haré, padre, heruamin" - Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida. Antes de irse, miró por última vez a su padre - "Namárië" - y se fue. Manteniendo su rostro impasible, tomó las provisiones necesarias, a su caballo blanco, y partió rumbo al oeste. Pero en su mente seguía repitiéndose aquellas palabras que con tanta pena deseaba decir a su padre. Pena que le removía y le quemaba por dentro.  
  
"Amin hiraetha... Amin hiraetha..."_  
  
  
Legolas despertó al amanecer. Sus horribles recuerdos disipándose con los primeros rayos del día, asomando por los bosques montañosos del este. Después de pasar una mala noche, apreció el canto de los pájaros de la mañana, hasta los ronquidos del enano. Aragorn y Boromir ya estaban despiertos también. Preparándose para partir. Despertaron a los hobbits y al enano, que se levantaron quejándose de que tenían sueño, y partieron rumbo este, donde pronto encontrarían los primeros árboles del Bosque Negro, antes de partir al norte en dirección al Paso de los Elfos y finalmente a su destino.  
  
  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: Bueno, primer capítulo terminado._ _Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo pasarán por la casa de Beorn y llegarán al Bosque Negro. Dejadme vuestros reviews, por favor _^_^ _  
  
*Quel kaime = que tengas buenas noches  
*Hanon le = Gracias  
*Le wethrine amin = Me has decepcionado  
*Heruamin = Mi Señor  
*Amin = Yo  
*Amin hiraetha = Lo siento_  
  
  
_  
_   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Cruzando el prado de Beorn y llegada al ...

_Capítulo 2do: Cruzando el prado de Beorn y llegada al reino.   
  
_ Aquel mismo mediodía llegaron a los lindes del Bosque Negro, el reino de los elfos del oeste, donde también residían hombres no muy lejos del reino y enanos en las orillas del Río del Bosque, los cuales habían establecido amistad entre entre ellos poco después de la Guerra de los Cinco Ejércitos, ocurrida hará más de medio siglo en lo alto de la Montaña Solitaria.  
  
Tras tres días de viaje monótonos y silenciosos (pues los hobbits no habían vuelto a bromear ni a montar escándalo desde que murió Gandalf) siempre teniendo a la vista los lindes del bosque, llegaron a un hermoso prado donde crecían flores de trébol, algunas rosadas y purpúreas, y otras más pequeñas de color blanco que olían a miel. También estaba lleno de robles; algunos jóvenes, otros viejos altos y robustos, y pronto se encontraron con un seto de espinos. Habían llegado al hogar de Beorn.  
  
"Bilbo me habló alguna vez de Beorn" - dijo Frodo - "Me contó que es un hombre de gran tamaño, pero que puede convertirse en un peligroso oso de increíble poder, cuyos enemigos no pueden escapar de sus garras. Me contó también que si una vez entraba en su prado, que no esperase ser bienvenido. Él posee muchos huertos, colmenas de abejas y cría ganado y caballos; no permite que la gente arranque los frutos de sus plantas ni robe o maltrate a sus animales. No es muy cortés que digamos y no le gustan los desconocidos. A demás, es muy fácil hacer que se enfurezca, aun sin no tener intención de hacerlo; y si se enfada puede resultar muy desagradable." - los hobbits miraron a Frodo boquiabiertos -"Aunque es muy amable si está de buen humor" - añadió para tranquilizar a sus amigos.  
  
"¿Y entonces qué hacemos nosotros aquí?" - musitó Merry - "¿No sería mejor que diéramos un rodeo?"  
  
"Vamos, señor Brandigamo, no debemos demorarnos mucho. Lo mejor es que crucemos el prado sin causar problemas y lleguemos lo antes posible al Paso de los Elfos" - dijo Aragorn poniéndose en marcha otra vez. La Compañía le siguió, Merry, Pippin, Sam y Gimli echando un suspiro desanimados; no les apetecía nada tener que encontrarse con ése Beorn.  
  
Cuando hubieron cruzado los primeros robles, empezaron a oír un zumbido en el aire, que se fue acrecentando cada vez más hasta ser casi insoportable. Gimli, que no aguantaba el incesante ruido, se tapó las orejas.  
  
"¿Pero qué es ese ruido?" preguntó con voz grave.  
  
"Abejas" - respondió Legolas - "cientos de abejas, pero ellas no son lo que me preocupa"  
  
"¿Y qué es?" - preguntó Gimli con sarcasmo. Aragorn se dio la vuelta para mirar al elfo.  
  
"_Man cenich, Legolas?_" Legolas señaló a su derecha moviendo los ojos.  
  
"Varios osos nos llevan siguiendo desde hace un rato" dijo en voz baja. Los demás se incomodaron y empezaron a mirar de un lado a otro.  
  
"No les prestéis atención" - dijo Aragorn con toda naturalidad - "No hagáis nada y no os harán nada" Los demás hicieron caso y siguieron adelante. Mas Pippin, se había quedado atrás y no había oído nada de lo que se había dicho. Y os preguntaréis, ¿qué estaba haciando el hobbit? Pues muy simple: se había quedado mirando los frutos de un roble. Estaban en su punto y parecían tan gustosos... Los ronquidos de su estómago le recordaron que tenía hambre, después de todo, era Pippin, el hobbit insaciable. No es de extrañar que pronto su mano estuviera arrancando una bellota de sus frescas ramas...  
  
"¡¡RRRROOOOOOOOOOORRRRR!!" Oyeron un poderoso rugido que los obligó al desenfundar sus espadas y a darse la vuelta. Y para su horror vieron a un enorme oso inclinado sobre el pobre Pippin, mostrándoles sus afilados colmillos blancos.  
  
Legolas desenfundó una flecha con un rápido movimiento apuntando al oso, pero Aragorn le bajó al brazo en seguida "¡No, Legolas, espera!"   
  
"¡Trancos!" llamó Sam, pero ya era tarde para hacer nada. Les habían rodeado. Diez osos eran en total, de pelo áspero y negro, enormes patas, robustos cuerpo y furiosos rostros.  
  
"No os mováis" - dijo Aragorn - "No creo que nos hagan daño"  
  
"Espero que tengas razón..." - farfulló Gimli bajando su hacha. El oso que había atacado a Pippin se había puesto en pie, y había tomado al hobbit entre sus brazos. Se acercó a los demás osos y les dijo algo en su lengua nativa. Entonces los animales les tomaron en brazos a ellos también y se los llevaron sin causarles daño.  
  
Los llevaron hasta cruzar una cancela de madera, alta y ancha. Tras ella llegaron a unos jardines donde había un grupo de edificios de madera, la mayoría con techo de paja: graneros, establos y una casa. En el fondo del gran seto, había largas hileras de colmenas con cubiertas de paja. El zumbido de las abejas colmaba como nuca. Pero no fue el lugar lo que tanto les impresionó. Fue el hombre que estaba frente a ellos, con mirada poderosa. Un hombre vigoroso, enorme, de barba espesa y negra como el carbón. Vestía una túnica de lana que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejándole brazos y piernas desnudos para mostrar su poderosa musculatura; se apoyaba en una enorme hacha.  
  
"¿Con que unos ladrones, eh?" - dijo Beorn con voz roca, inspeccionándolos de uno a no y de pies a cabeza.  
  
"No somos ladrones, mi señor Beorn. Somos viajeros en busca de una ruta segura y rápida para llegar al Reino de los Elfos del Bosque Negro. Mi nombre es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn" - dijo el Montaraz inclinándose cortésmente - "Él es Legolas, del Reino de los Bosques" - Legolas se inclinó - "Gimli, hijo de Gloin" - Gimli se inclinó también hasta tocar el suelo con su barba.  
  
"¡Ya basta de reverencias y ramas familiares! Sólo decidme vuestros nombres"  
  
Se sobresaltaron un poco, pero siguieron presentándose. "Me llamó Frodo Bolsón"  
  
"Me llamo Samsagaz Gamhi"  
  
"Me llamo Meriadoc Brandigamo"  
  
"Mi nombre es Peregrin Tuk"  
  
"Y yo me llamo Boromir, de Gondor" Beorn se rascó la barba y se sentó. La Compañía se sentó también, no esperando ser invitada a hacerlo.  
  
"Mis hijos" - y eso lo dijo refiriéndose a los osos - "dicen que sois unos ladrones. Sin no es así, explicaos. ¿Qué os ha llevado a cruzar mis tierras?"   
  
Aragorn fue el único en hablar entonces. "Somos viajeros, como he dicho antes, y nueve partimos de Rivendel rumbo este a las Montañas Nubladas"  
  
"¿Nueve, eh?" - interrumpió Beorn - "¿Desde cuando dos hombres, más cuatro hobbits, más un enano, más un elfo suman nueve? Para mí, dos, más cuatro, más uno, más uno dan ocho."  
  
"Éramos nueve, sí, pero perdimos a uno en Moria. Gandalf el Gris" Al decir esto Beorn se interesó más por los viajeros, incluso sintió lástima al saber de la muerte del mago. Pero no lo aparentó, mantuvo el rostro impasible. A continuación Aragorn le siguió contando todo paso a paso desde que dejaron Rivendel. En cada momento que contaba algo como la avalancha de nieve en Caradharas, el ataque del guardián de la puerta de Moria, la batala con los orcos y el trol, Beorn mostraba más interés. Cuano Aragorn hubo terminado, a Beorn ya le era difícil disimular su entusiasmo y el placer que sentía por las buenas historias.  
  
"Pero hay algo que no me has dicho" - dijo Beorn - "No me lo has contado todo, por supuesto. No me has dicho con qué propósito partieron tres hombres, cuatro hobbits, un elfo y un enano de Rivendel para aventurarse en tales peligros"  
  
"Tiene razón," - dijo Aragorn bajando la cabeza - "no lo he hecho." Iba a intentar excusarse de alguna forma, pero Beorn no le dejó. Éste habló antes que Aragorn pudiera seguir.  
  
"De todos modos a mi no me interesan los asuntos de los demás" - la Compañía le miró estupefacto - "Y no necesito saber nada más. Tenéis prisa para llegar al Reino de los Elfos, y creo que yo podré echaros una mano" - Desde luego, la historia que Aragorn le había contado le gustó.  
  
Más de uno dejó escapar una sonrisa y se lo agradecieron a Beorn tantas veces como éste les permitió. "No lo hago por vosotros," - dijo el grandioso hombre - "lo hago por Gandalf. Merece que le haga este último favor. Y también lo hago por Bilbo Bolsón y Gloin" - dijo mirando a Frodo y Gimli, que se habían quedado sin habla - "Sí, aun me acuerdo perfectamente de ellos. Pasaron por aquí, acompañados por Gandalf y doce enanos más, mucho tiempo atrás. Les presté mi ayuda a ellos también, y la recompensa fue grande"  
  
"¿Cuál fue la recompensa?" - se atrevió a preguntar Merry. Beorn sonrió.  
  
"Permitirme participar en la Guerra de los Cinco Ejércitos." Tan grande era el entusiasmo de Beorn por las aventuras que implicaban grandes peligros.  
  
Así les prestó cinco poneys y cuatro caballos, y les llenó las maletas de provisiones también. Cuatro poneys grises para los hobbits, uno para el enano, dos caballos marrones y uno blanco. Legolas fue el primero en conseguir la confianza del caballo blanco, que en seguida se dejó acariciar por las suaves manos del elfo. También prestó alguna ayuda a los demás, susurrándoles algo a los caballos y poneys en lengua élfica que les empujó a confiar en sus nuevos jinetes.   
  
Por supuesto, Beorn se los había prestado con una condición: que le enviarían de regreso a los corceles tan pronto como hubiesen llegado al Paso de los Elfos. Al fin se despidieron de Beorn y montaron, Gimli refunfuñando que prefería ir corriendo antes que ser jinete.  
  
La salida del prado fue más reconfortante que la entrada a él. Ahora podían admirar tranquilamente la belleza del lugar. Observando cada flor, escuchando el aire silbar entre las hojas y remover como olas en el agua al mar de hierba verde bajo sus talones. Y agradecieron el que el zumbido de las abejas ya se hubiera alejado y que ahora pudieran oír el canto de los pájaros, revoloteando entre las ramas de los árboles. Por primera vez desde Moria se sintieron en paz, y alzaron sus rostros para que el sol les acariciase la piel con sus cálidos rayos.  
  
  
Los siguientes seis días de viaje no fueron tan agotadores y empezaron a hablar entre ellos con más animo, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo no iban a pie, y preferían sentir dolor en sus traseros antes que en sus piernas. Al amanecer del sexto día llegaron a la entrada al Paso de los Elfos, un camino bastante ancho, donde tres caballos podían pasar juntos.   
  
Ahora que habían llegado, les daba pena tener que dejar a los caballos y poneys, que de tanta utilidad eran. "Se lo prometimos a Beorn" - dijo Aragorn - "Y no debemos romper la promesa"   
  
El enano refunfuñó. Ya le había cogido el gusto a eso de ser jinete. "Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta," - le dijo Aragorn - "pero seguro que los demás sí saben que un oso nos ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo"  
  
Frodo le señaló a Gimli hacia la espesura del bosque, y el enano pudo ver (o al menos eso le pareció) algo de gran tamaño moviéndose entre los árboles. "Beorn puede ser nuestro amigo ahora," - continuó Aragorn - "pero ama tanto sus animales que hasta ha enviado a un oso para que los vigile. No rompas tu promesa Gimli, pues Beorn es un mal enemigo."  
  
Devolvieron los corceles y se prepararon para entrar. Los próximos doce días, hasta llegar al Reino, serían duros. "Cuénteme algo más sobre Bilbo y esas arañas de las que habló el otro día, señor Frodo." - le pidió Sam a su amigo hobbit.  
  
"Eran muchas las que había" - dijo él - "Y los enano fueron capturados por ellas, pero Bilbo consiguió liberarlos con la ayuda de Dardo y... con el anillo. Pero su mayor problema no fueron las arañas"  
  
"¿Y cuál fue?" - preguntó Boromir, que siempre apreciaba las buenas historias.  
  
"Elfos. Los elfos los tomaron presos sin razón y los encarcelaron durante semanas en-" - Frodo miró a Legolas, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Intentó corregirse para no parecer descortés con su compañero - "Pero estoy seguro que los elfos debían tener sus propios motivos por haberlo hecho..."  
  
"¿Es eso una disculpa?" - le dijo Legolas mirándole con ojos inexpresivos. Nadie podía decir si estaba enfadado, o le había hecho gracia, o simplemente no le importaba.  
  
"Intentaba serlo" - dijo Frodo con una tímida sonrisa.  
  
"No tienes que disculparte" - dijo antes de ponerse en marcha tras Aragorn. Boromir meneó la cabeza y se puso en marcha también, acompañado por Merry y Pippin, que se habían hecho muy buenos amigos del hombre de Gondor.  
  
"¿Creéis que se habrá enfadado conmigo?" - preguntó Frodo con un tono de preocupación en su voz. Sam y Gimli se encogieron de hombros. Ellos tampoco acababan de entender al elfo.  
  
No se había enfadado con Frodo, por supuesto que no. La verdad era que se habría echado a reír si hubiera podido al ver la cara que puso Frodo al intentar disculparse. Lo que pasó fue que malos recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Legolas recordaba perfectamente como si fuera ayer, aquel día en que los enanos encarcelados escaparon de palacio. Nunca imaginó que los presos habían escapado gracias al poder de hacer volver invisible del Anillo Único. Recordaba perfectamente cuanto su padre se enfadó, y cuanto le castigó por haberles dejado escapar. Los dos supieron que algún compañero suyo no capturado debía de haberlos liberado. Y el rey Thranduil no pudo aceptar que su hijo no hubiera visto ni oído nadie no elfo merodeando por palacio en todo el tiempo en que los enanos permanecieron encarcelados.  
  
Yendo junto Aragorn al frente de la Compañía y guiándolos por el Paso, no podía evitar pensar en lo que pasaría al llegar al Reino, en lo que le diría su padre. Se preguntaba si le daría la bienvenida con un abrazo de padre e hijo, o si le incomodaría delante de la Compañía insultándole y recordándole sus defectos. Optó por esperar lo segundo.  
  
  
Los días transcurrieron sin peligros, aunque tuvieron algunos problemas en atravesar el riachuelo Encantado que cruzaba el sendero. Un riachuelo caudaloso y negro, que según le contó Bilbo a Frodo estaba embrujado ( o encantado, como dice su nombre) y que maldecía a la gente que caía en él. Como le pasó a Bombur, un enano que viajó con Bilbo, el cual cayó al agua y como consecuéncia permaneció unos días profundamente dormido por un hechizo.  
  
Legolas ya estaba más que acostumbrado al Bosque Negro, pero los hobbits y el enano pronto se cansaron de tanta espesura y oscuridad. Encendían hogueras por la noche, y miles de ojos se acercaban al campamento. No eran ojos grandes, sino pequeños, tal vez de ratas, conejos y otros animales por el estilo; y oían muchos aullidos, aullidos de lobos durante sus sueños. Lo que más deseaban era llegar a los montes donde yacía el reino para volver a ver la luz del sol, que no penetraba entre las muchas ramificaciones del bosque. Mas se sentían seguros al lado de Legolas. Después de todo, estaban en el propio hogar del elfo.  
  
Fue grande la alegría cuando por fin divisaron los montes donde se alzaban los hogares y palacios de los elfos del Bosque Negro, y Legolas les dio la bienvenida a su hogar y futuro reinado. La Compañía quedó asombrada de la belleza con la que habían sido construidos los edificios blancos, adornando los montes como flores en un campo verde. Lo que más admiraron fueron los elfos. Altos, la mayoría de cabellos largos y rubios como el sol y de ojos azules; otros de cabellos largos y morenos como el ébano y de ojos verdes; los hombres elfo eran bellos de rostro y cuerpo, y no hablemos de las mujeres, las más bellas que se pueden encontrar. Vestían con ropas de todos los colores: pastel, blanquecinos o colores oscuros, algunos lisos y otros estampados de flores y hojas; ropas hermosas que recordaban a las furiosas y cautelosas cataratas, el sereno mar azul, el pálido cielo de primavera, el canto de los pájaros por la mañana...  
  
Les acomodaron en un cálido salón y les sirvieron con vinos y deliciosas comidas, por orden del príncipe Legolas, que había regresado al reino de su padre tras muchos días de ausencia. Mientras la Compañía disfrutaba de la comida sin hablar mucho (pues habían recordado a Gandalf, que ya nunca podría volver a tomar tan elegante cena con sus amigos, y se entristecieron que no estuviera entre ellos), Legolas fue a ver a su padre, a informarle de los últimos acontecimientos y de su decisión como miembro de la Compañía.  
  
  
El rey elfo estaba sentado en su trono, como siempre, y no se molestó en levantarse para ir a abrazar a su hijo recién llegado de un largo viaje. En su lugar, le dijo:  
  
"Si no recuerdo mal, el mensaje que te envié decía que debías volver con urgencia. Pero veo que no te has tomado la molestia de venir corriendo hasta aquí para dar las nuevas a tu padre" - Legolas de arrodilló frente a él con respeto.  
  
"_Amin hiraetha,_ padre, pero es que he venido acompañado y pensé que sería descortés por mi parte obligar a mis acompañantes a venir corriendo también" El rey se levantó entonces y la corona de oro de su frente brilló y las esmeraldas que la adornaban centellearon más resplandecientes que estrellas en la noche.  
  
"Mi orden fue que marcharas a Rivendel a pedirle disculpas al señor Elrond por tu desastroso fracaso al dejar escapar a la criatura Gollum, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que fue él quien nos pidió su vigilancia; no que trajeses forasteros a nuestras tierras"  
  
"Y así lo hice. Pedí disculpas a Elrond personalmente por mis fatales actos. Mas se celebró un concilio secreto al que fui invitado, al igual que otros representantes de enanos, hombres y medianos." Legolas le explicó el propósito del concilio, la formación de la Compañía, los peligros con los que se habían encontrado, hasta que llegó a la parte donde el Balrog acababa con Gandalf el Gris en el puente de Khazad-dûm. Al llegar allí, Thranduil, que había permanecido en silencio escuchando en excepción a cuando supo del Anillo Único que no pudo evitar hacer su comentario para mostrar su sorpresa, le interrumpió dando unos pasos hacia él con enfado.  
  
"¡¿_Mithrandir,_ muerto?! ¡¿Le dejaste morir sin ni siquiera intentar salvar su vida?! ¡¿Cómo he soportado durante tantas eras tus fracasos y deshonras?! ¡Debí esperar que algo más ibas a hacer! ¡¡Eres la deshonra del Reino del Bosque Negro!!"   
  
Legolas no había esperado esa repentina reacción por parte de su padre, mas permanecía con el rostro impasible y no se había movido ni un milímetro. "No había nada que pudiera hacer padre, _heruamin_. Pero no todo está perdido. El Anillo está seguro en la Compañía y Gollum no anda lejos, podremos capturarle en cualquier momento..."  
  
"¡¿'Seguro'?! ¡¿De verdad crees que el Anillo Único estará seguro en *tus* manos?! ¡No eres más que un fracaso! ¡La deshonra del Bosque Negro! ¡¡Conducirás la Compañía al desastre con tus malas acciones!!" - Al decir esas palabras algo le dolió en el corazón a Legolas. Empezó a sentir que no podría aguantar más y poder evitarlo las piernas empezaron a temblarle ligeramente. El rey lo vio. - "Estas temblando" - le dijo con voz furiosa.  
  
"_Nay_" - respondió Legolas intentando mantenerse firme. Thranduil le tomó por el cuello de sus ropas y le puso en pie.  
  
"¡Mírame!" - le ordenó. Así lo hizo Legolas y el rey vio pena, temor y dolor en los ojos azules de su hijo. Aquello le enfureció, y Legolas lo sintió el las manos que agarraban con fuerza sus ropas.  
  
"He tomado mi decisión... padre. Partiré con la Compañía. Deseo proteger la Tierra Media..."  
  
Entonces, sin previo aviso, Thranduil golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Legolas en la cara, causando al pobre elfo caer de rodillas al suelo. Legolas quedó aturdido y no se movió ni volvió la mirada a su padre tan sólo permaneció ahí, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Siempre había pensado que tal vez su padre le decía todas esas cosas por su bien, para que mejorase día a día, pero entonces vio que no había sido así. Su padre era cruel y le odiaba, le odiaba de verdad.  
  
"¡¿Cómo piensas proteger la Tierra Media si ni siquiera puedes hacerlo con tu propio reino?!" - Legolas no dijo nada, sólo volvió a arrodillarse frente a su padre. Tras unos segundos, Thranduil volvió a hablar, esta vez bajando el tono de voz, pero mostrando la misma repulsión de siempre - "Está bien. Si esa ha sido tu decisión, partirás como miembro de la Compañía. A ver si así haces algo útil por una vez" - el rey sonrió malvadamente - "Al menos te perderé de vista durante un tiempo"  
  
Thranduil salió y le ordenó a uno de sus criados que llevase al resto de la Compañía ante sus presencia, que al poco tiempo llegó. El rey les recibió con los más grandes honores y con una amable sonrisa en la cara. Les dijo que necesitaban reposo y les ofreció quedarse en palacio al menos una semana para que descansasen físicamente y mentalmente. La Compañía aceptó con mucho gusto.  
  
  
Esa noche salieron a fuera, a observar las diminutas estrellas brillando en el cielo negro, cuando allí, sentados junto sobre la fría roca, Aragorn se acercó a Legolas y le preguntó por la fea marca que tenía en la mejilla derecha. Entonces los demás también la vieron y se unieron a la conversación.  
  
"¿Cómo te has hecho esa herida, Legolas?"  
  
"Um... yo... me... he caído, sí eso. Tropecé y me caí"   
  
Asintieron como creyéndolo, pero algunos intercambiaron miradas extrañas. Gimli hizo una risita "Creía que los elfos nunca tropezaban" - dijo.  
  
"Y yo creía que los enanos se peinaban la barba" - respondió Legolas, y sorprendidos, los demás notaron un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.  
  
"Está bien vosotros dos" - dijo Aragorn - "No vayáis a discutiros ahora. Ese golpe no tiene muy buen aspecto, Legolas, ven conmigo y te lo curaré. ¿Tenéis Athelas por aquí?"  
  
"Sí las tenemos. _Khila amin_"  
  
Mientras Aragorn le estuvo tratado la herida, no le hizo ninguna pregunta y él tampoco habló. No mucho después se unieron con los demás a escuchar el angelical canto de los elfos, esparciendo cada una de sus hermosas pero tristes notas en todos los rincones del reino.  
  
_ A Olórin i yáresse_  
_ Mentaner i Númeherui_  
_ Tírien i Rómenori_  
_ Maiaron i Oisaila_  
_ Nanan elye etevanne _  
_ Nórie i melanelye?_  
  
_ Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren_  
_ ú - reiniathach i amar galen_  
_ I reniad lín ne mór, nuithannen_  
_ In gwidh ristennin, i fae narchannen_  
_ I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen_  
_ Caled veleg, ethuiannen._  
  
"Un lamento por Gandalf" - dijo Legolas, mirando el cielo estrellado.  
  
"¿Qué dicen de él?" - preguntó Merry con tristeza en su voz. Mas el elfo no le contestó, quedó en silencio. En su lugar Aragorn habló:  
  
"Olórin, quien una vez fue...  
Enviado por los Señores del Oeste  
Para proteger las tierras del Este  
Sabio de todos los Maiar  
¿Qué te hizo dejar  
Aquello que amaste?"  
  
_ "Mithrandir, Mithrandir,_ O Peregrino Gris  
Ya nunca más vagarás los campos verdes de esta tierra  
Tu aventura acabó en la oscuridad.  
Las cadenas cortadas, el espíritu roto  
La Llama de Anor ha dejado este Mundo  
Una gran luz, se ha apagado."  
  
Entonces Aragorn no pudo aguantar más y echó a llorar lágrimas de pena y desolación, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Frodo se echó a llorar también, y los dos se consolaron dándose un abrazo. A Gimli y Sam se le humedecieron los ojos mientras que Pippin y Merry se acurrucaron al lado de Boromir, quien los rodeó con sus brazos. Legolas les miraba impresionado y sintió envidia también. Envidia de que ellos pudieran mostrar sus sentimientos sin ser malmirados por nadie y que a demás se tuvieran los unos a los otros para consolarse y seguir adelante. El elfo miró hacia palacio y lo primera que pensó entonces, fue:  
  
"_Amin delotha le... Amin delotha le_"  
  
  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: Pronto llegará el próximo y último capítulo, en el que no me alargaré tanto como en este. Espero que os haya gustado y, por favor, dejadme vuestro reviews. Aprecio mucho las opiniones de los demás._ ^.~ _Por cierto, si encontráis algun error en el lenguaje élfico, haced el favor de corregirme. ¡Gracias!  
_  
*_ Man cenich? = ¿Qué ves?_  
* _Mithrandir = Peregrino gris (es el nombre que dan los elfos a Gandalf)  
* Nay = No  
* Khila amin = Sígueme._  
*_Amin delotha le = Te odio_  
  
  



	4. Liberación

_Capítulo 3ro: Liberación._  
  
A la mañana siguiente toda la Compañía estuvo de acuerdo en que querían visitar el reino y subir a los montes más altos donde pudieran ver el paisaje del Bosque Negro. Legolas se ofreció a acompañarlos y guiarles, así que decidieron pasar la mañana en los montes, donde podrían relajarse respirando aire fresco de montaña y podrían charlar.   
  
Legolas les condujo hasta el monte más alto de su reino,y todos pudieron divisar el Lago Largo de Esgaroth, el Río Rápido, y al noreste, la mítica Montaña Solitaria asomaba mucho más alto que sus cabezas. La montaña Solitaria, el reino del enano. Frodo se preguntaba si alguna vez podría ir a aquel lugar, como hizo su tío Bilbo.  
  
Allí se detuvieron para descansar los pies. Legolas se quedó de pie mirando el horizonte atento, y respirando la brisa fresca que llegaba del mar lejano. Gimli, Sam y Frodo se sentaron a parlotear y disfrutaban de las historias que Frodo les contaba sobre la montaña Solitaria, el Dragón Smaug y la Guerra de los Cinco Ejércitos. Merry y Pippin practicaban esgrima con Boromir, o mejor dicho, jugaban con Boromir, mientras que Aragorn les miraba y sonreía, fumándose una pipa.  
  
"¡Estel!"- llamó Legolas - "Alguien se acerca"   
  
El elfo ya había desenfundado una flecha cuando la Compañía le miró. Entonces aparecieron cinco orcos montados en huargos, que saltaron hacia ellos con mucha rapidez. Antes que uno de los huargos pudiera tocar el suelo, Legolas ya le había atravesado el cuello con una de sus flechas, derribando al orco que lo montaba. Aragorn y Boromir habían desenfundado sus espadas y se lanzaban al ataque. Gimli sacó su hacha y ordenó a los hobbits que se mantuvieran detrás de él. Habían sido descubiertos por unos rastreadores.  
  
Por si alguien no lo sabe, los huargos son una especie de lobos, sólo que más grandes (como caballos de Rohan), feroces y rápidos. Son animales con una gran musculatura cubierta por espeso pelaje marrón. No tienen orejas muy grandes, por lo que se deduce que no tienen muy buena oída, pero si una enorme boca con poderosos colmillos. Son cazadores extremadamente depravados y eficientes, capaces de cubrir largas distancias sin descanso. Los huargos proceden de Rhovanion y ambos orcos y huargos se habían aliado tiempo atrás   
  
Los dos hombres y el elfo se vieron rodeados por los otros cuatro enemigos. Legolas disparaba sus flechas con rapidez a los poderosos cuerpos de los huargos, pero no era suficiente. Un huargo se abalanzó sobre Boromir, pero no llegó a tocarle porque Gimli había lanzado su hacha al animal, clavándoselo justo en medio de la cabeza, pequeña en comparación con sus musculosos hombros.   
  
Cuando todos los huargos hubieron caído, los hobbits se unieron a la lucha. Aragorn se ocupó del que parecía el jefe orco de la tropa, un orco de piel arrugada y gris, ojos rojos como la sangre y orejas puntiagudas inclinadas hacia atrás. Boromir acabó fácilmente con uno que se había herido la pierna al caer de su montura. Gimli y los hobbits se encargaron de uno muy robusto y más grande, con piel verdosa y ojos enormemente grandes y amarillas como las de un gato, pero entre los cinco lo derrotaron sin problemas.   
  
Al verse en tal aprieto, el orco arquero que los acompañaba desenfundó una flecha y apuntó hacia los hobbits, despistados con el orco que acababan de vencer. "_¡Dartho!_" - gritó Legolas al mismo tiempo que disparaba una flecha en la frente del orco, que se desplomó al suelo sin vida.  
  
La batalla había finalizado. Legolas ya no sentía ninguna presencia en excepción de la de sus compañeros. Miró los cadáveres que cubrían el suelo con su sangre. Había cuatro huargos y no muy alejados de ellos estaban los cuatro cadáveres de sus jinetes. Más lejos estaba el último huargo, el primero que había matado cuando los atacaron. Pero no había rastro del quinto orco, el que montaba éste último huargo nombrado.  
  
"¡Maldita sea!" - gritó el elfo.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre, Legolas?" - preguntaron los otros sorprendidos. No sabían que había causado tal reacción en su compañero.  
  
"¡Uno de los rastreadores ha escapado! ¡¡Le he dejado escapar!!"  
  
Los demás se dieron cuenta también y comprendieron.   
  
"No le des importancia, Legolas. Agradece que no hayamos salido heridos" - le dijo Aragorn.  
  
"¡¿Qué no le de importancia?! ¡Pero si avisará a los demás orcos! ¡Sabrán donde estamos! ¡Debí haberle matado!" Legolas estaba furioso, furioso consigo mismo. Su padre tenía razón: era un fracasado, una deshonra; llevaría a la Compañía al desastre.  
  
A Aragorn no le salieron las palabras y Frodo se acercó al elfo con mirada compasiva. Era la primera vez que le veía enfadado así. "No ha sido tu culpa...Legolas..."  
  
"Dejádme" - dijo Legolas secamente e interrumpiendo al hobbit - "Quiero estar a solas. Estoy cansado"  
  
Y el elfo se fue monte a bajo, buscando soledad y los demás le miraron partir con a agilidad de un halcón volando por cielos despejados. Gimli se rascó la barba.  
  
"Humph. Creía que los elfos nunca se cans- ¡au!" - Aragorn le dio un codazo ante que terminara con su molesto comentario. Les dijo a los demás que le esperasen ahí y se fue monte abajo, hacia donde había ido Legolas.  
  
  
No tardó mucho en encontrarlo de pie sobre unas rocas, mirando el horizonte. Aragorn sabía perfectamente que Legolas ya habría notado su presencia, así que preguntó si podía acercarse antes de hacer nada. Como el elfo no le respondió, se acercó a él y se colocó a su lado.   
  
"¿_Le tyava quel_?"  
  
"Bien" - respondió el elfo con su típica cara inexpresiva - "Perdonadme. Me pudo el pánico"  
  
"Pánico" - dijo Aragorn y llevó su mano a la mejilla derecha de Legolas, donde aun se podía ver la marca del golpe, aunque ya no tenía tan mal aspecto como en la pasada noche. - "¿Pánico a esto?"  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" - preguntó Legolas sin mostrar sorpresa o extrañeza.  
  
"Vi tu marca cuando entramos en la cámara del rey, y me pareció que era muy reciente, por no decir más. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Legolas?"  
  
"Sí, Aragorn, fue él. Mi padre me golpeó. Si ya lo sabías, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada antes?"  
  
"No quería entrometerme en tus asuntos, Legolas. A demás, podría haberme equivocado. No podía creer que el rey Thranduil pudiera golpear a su propio hijo" - Aragorn esperó que Legolas dijera algo, pero se había quedado en profundo silencio, mirando otra vez el horizonte. - "¿No hay nada más que quieras contarme?"  
  
"No."  
  
"¿Por qué haces eso?"  
  
"¿El qué?"  
  
"Ocultar tus sentimientos. Tus ojos no expresan nada. ¿Por qué lo haces? Soy tu amigo y los amigos están para ayudarse. ¿No les has visto a ellos?"  
  
"_Amin n' rangwa edanea_."  
  
"¿Qué no entiendes, Legolas?"  
  
"_Kela_." Dicho esto Legolas se fue, buscando soledad una vez más. Aragorn meneó la cabeza sintiendo lástima y volvió con los demás. Quería ayudarle; aunque no sabía como.  
  
  
Al mediodía, Legolas halló la Compañía en el pequeño prado verde en las bajas colinas de los montes. Estaban hablando silenciosamente y cuando le vieron se callaron un momento para luego seguir hablando del mismo tema que llevaban discutiendo toda la mañana. ¿Qué le pasaba a Legolas? ¿Por qué estaba tan raro últimamente?  
  
Legolas se acercó a ellos a paso rápido. "Soy un elfo," - dijo - "no olvidéis que tengo buenos ojos y excelente oídos. Percibo vuestras miradas y siento vuestro susurros. No necesitaba llegar hasta aquí para oír vuestra conversación."  
  
"_ Lye dele ten 'le_."- dijo Aragorn.  
  
"Es verdad, Legolas" - habló Frodo con ojos compasivos - "Estamos preocupados y queremos saber qué te pasa."  
  
"¿Queréis saberlo, eh?" - dijo Legolas con su siempre cara inexpresable - "Está bien. Seguramente Estel ya os habrá dicho que fue mi padre quien me golpeó en la cara, y si no lo ha hecho, ya lo sabéis. No es que sea su costumbre; la verdad es que nunca me había puesto una mano encima, ni siquiera para abrazarme, pero siempre me ha estado incomodando, insultando, recordándome todo el tiempo mis fatales errores y defectos" - A todos les parecía ver algo en los ojos del elfo. Algo como tristeza, puede que rabia también. No podían verlo muy bien porque a penas lo mostraba - "Siempre, durante todos mis largos años de vida, me ha dicho que soy un fracaso entre los elfos. Nunca nada de lo que he hecho ha sido de su satisfacción. Dice que deshonro a la familia y que no merezco el nombre de Legolas Hojaverde, hijo del rey Thranduil y príncipe del Bosque Negro." - Todo el mundo había oído decir que el rey era un hombre duro y imponente, que exige la perfección en su reino, pero nunca habían pensado que podía ser tan duro y cruel con su propio hijo. Cada vez veían más claramente el dolor y sufrimiento el los ojos de Legolas. Debió de haber sufrido mucho, tantos años de su vida. - "Me dijo que con mis malas acciones os conduciría a todos al desastre. Como hice con Gandalf... Dijo que por mi culpa la misión fracasaría... Dijo que... que..."  
  
Legolas no pudo hablar más. Se dio media vuelta y bajó la cabeza, no atreviéndose a mirar a los demás a los ojos. Le temblaban las manos. Se le acercaron y Aragorn le tomó por los hombros. "Hazlo"  
  
Legolas seguía con la mirada al suelo y Aragorn le sacudió gentilmente. "Hazlo" - le repitió de nuevo.  
  
El elfo levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Aragorn, mirándose fijamente. "No puedo..."  
  
"Claro que puedes. Lo acabas de hacer cuando nos has hablado. Ahora quiero que lo liberes. Díme lo que sientes." Los ojos de Legolas mostraron claramente tristeza y dolor, y su rostro inexpresivo se borró para mostrar el rostro de un elfo infeliz y ahogado por la pena.  
  
"Pero él me golpeó... No puedo... No quiero...llorar"- dijo con voz entrecortada. Por su forma de hablar se diría que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y que no aguantaría mucho más.  
  
"¡Hazlo!" - le gritó Aragorn más firmemente y duramente pero sin dejar el tono de preocupación.  
  
"¡_Tampa tanya_!"  
  
"¡Hazlo Legolas!"   
  
Con la última sacudida de Aragorn, pareció romperse algo en el interior de Legolas: los barrotes de acero que lo mantenían encerrado en su prisión; provocando su liberación, que se manifestó en él cuando se echó a llorar frenéticamente en el pecho de Aragorn, que le abrazaba y le mantenía en pie. Aun así el Montaraz dejó que sus rodillas se doblaran y ambos se dejaron caer de rodillas.  
  
"_¡Amin delotha han! ¡__Amin delotha han!_" - gritaba Legolas entre lágrimas y sollozos. Poco a poco, los sollozos fueron cesando hasta que el elfo quedó en profundo silencio y totalmente quieto. Aragorn secó las calientes lágrimas de sus mejillas sonrojadas con los dos dedos pulgares.   
  
"¿Te sientes mejor?" - le preguntó. Legolas asintió. - "¿Volverás con nosotros? La Compañía te necesita."  
  
El elfo pareció dudar por un momento. "Te necesitamos, Legolas" - dijo Sam.  
  
"Eres el mejor compañero con el que podríamos contar. Quédate con nosotros." - dijo Frodo.  
  
"No importe lo que tu padre diga: probablemente ya estaríamos perdidos sin tí." - dijo Boromir.  
  
"Y si no, fíjate en mí" - dijo Pippin - "No soy más que un desastre y siempre os meto en líos. En cambio tú nos has salvado la vida más de una vez. Como antes, cuando mataste al orco que iba a dispararnos una flecha."  
  
"Pippin tiene razón," - dijo Merry - "tu buena vista, oído y agilidad nos son de gran ayuda."  
  
"Hasta yo admito que aprecio mucho tu presencia. No vayas a dejarnos, señor elfo, quiero que te quedes con nosotros." - dijo Gimli sinceramente.  
  
Legolas les miró a todos con ojos muy abiertos, impresionado por lo que sus compañeros acababan de decir. Sintió algo que desde hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido. Algo completamente distinto a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Sintió felicidad. Pronto se encontró llorando lágrimas de alegría.   
  
Legolas se sonrojó y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Aragorn le sonrió. "¿Qué te pasa, Legolas?"  
  
"Creo que llorar es la cosa más ridícula que he hecho en mi vida."  
  
Los demás echaron una risita. "Oh. Te acostumbrarás. Ya lo verás." - le dijo Aragorn mientras le daba otro tierno abrazo. Frodo se acercó y le rodeó con sus pequeños brazos también y los otros hobbits también lo hicieron. Boromir sonrió y pasó un brazo amistoso sobre los hombros de Legolas. Gimli suspiró como diciendo: 'está bien. Ahora me toca a mí' y se unió a los demás acariciándole el pelo. ¡Qué extraña sensación era el sentir a alguien tan cerca de tí! Legolas sabía que jamás olvidaría eso. Agotado como estaba, al final cayó dormido.  
  
  
Era temprana tarde cuando despertó. Estaba tumbado el la hierba del prado. El mismo prado donde había ocurrido todo. Legolas se incorporó. Gimli, Boromir, Merry y Pippin estaban por ahí, hablando, y a su lado estaban Aragorn, Frodo y Sam. Ninguno de los tres le había visto despertarse, porque era muy silencioso.  
  
"Estel" - dijo Legolas y casi en seguida Aragorn se incorporó, pues estaba tumbado también, observando el cielo pálido.  
  
"_Dina, mellon nin. Le anta est_"  
  
"Aragorn," - continuó - "tengo que hablar con mi padre" Frodo y Sam les miraban en silencio, esperando la respuesta del Montaraz.  
  
"Hoy no. Espera al día de la partida. Será lo mejor, y nosotros estaremos allí por si nos necesitas" No lo hablaron más.   
  
  
Una semana después, se levantaron temprano para partir. Ya habían preparado las provisiones y otras cosas la noche anterior. No volverían por el mismo camino por el que vinieron; irían hacia el este y seguirían hacia el sur entre los lindes del Bosque Negro y el Río Rápido. Después se desviarían al oeste por el Camino Viejo del Bosque, que les conduciría directamente al puente del Río Grande. Desde allí trazarían una ruta fácil hasta Lothlórien.  
  
Muchos elfos estaban ahí para despedirse y desearle buena suerte a la Compañía. A muchos les apenaba ver a su príncipe Legolas Hojaverde partir de nuevo en una peligrosa aventura. Entre los asistentes a la despedida estaban el rey Thranduil, imponente como siempre, y la reina, vestida con largas ropas blancas con bordados de plata y con una diadema de plata clara y brillante también, sujetándole los bellos cabellos rubios que caían ondulados hasta su cintura.   
  
Legolas se aproximó al rey. "_Namárië,_ padre. Ahora me voy, pero estoy seguro que volveremos a vernos algún día no muy lejano. Cuando llegue ese momento espero ser el buen hijo que tanto deseas. Lo haré bien, padre. Sé que lo haré."  
  
El rey Thranduil no dijo nada, soló afirmó con la cabeza muy seriamente. Legolas se volvió a su madre, estaba al lado de él. "_Namárië_, madre" - le dijo inclinándose. La reina tomó las manos de su hijo.   
  
"No importa lo que tu padre dijera. Sé que te quiere." - Legolas asintió - "Estoy orgullosa de tí" - dijo la reina dándole un abrazo a su hijo. A Legolas se le humedecieron los ojos. - "y él también lo está. Vuelve sano y salvo, hijo mío."  
  
"Lo haré, madre. Pronto volveremos a vernos."  
  
  
Así partió la Compañía. Qué era lo que les esperaba, nadie lo sabía. Sólo sabían que la salvación de la Tierra Media dependía del valor, fuerza, lealtad y amistad entre dos hombres, un elfo, un enano y cuatro pequeños hobbits.  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado vuestros reviews, y por haber leído mi fic. Escribiré más historietas para 'Las aventuras del a Compañía' en cuanto pueda.   
Por último quiero decir que dedico 'Las aventuras del a Compañía' a mi mejor amiga, por ser tan buena conmigo y estar allí siempre que la necesito. Eres especial, amiga mía..._  
_  
  
* Dartho = Aguantad/resistid.  
* ¿Le tyava quel? = ¿Te encuentras bien?  
* Amin n' rangwa edanea = No entiendo a esos humanos._  
* _Kela = Vete._  
_ * Lye dele ten 'le = Estamos preocupados por tí._  
* _Tampa tanya = Déjalo._  
*_Amin delotha han = Le odio.  
*Dina = No digas nada.  
* Mellon nin = Amigo mío.  
*Le anta est = Necesitas descansar.  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
